


【迪托】知情者

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 巴托洛米奧今早起床發現他的身體突然變成小孩子。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	【迪托】知情者

**Author's Note:**

> 我寫到有點混亂，OOC注意

今天早晨海洋上風平浪靜，萬里無雲，海風吹著還挺舒爽的，前進路飛前輩號上的各位們也沒有人在嘔吐，岡比亞在甲板上轉了一圈到處都沒有看到他們老大，於是他決定到房間去叫人。

敲了敲了門。  
「老大！你醒了嗎？」

裡面發出東西撞倒破碎的聲音，還有聽不清楚的人聲。  
他聽聲音不對，拔出小刀之後踹開門就撞了進去。  
「老大！！」

他看到一個綠髮的小孩子坐在巴托洛米奧的衣服堆中間。

  
「什...你在跟我開玩笑吧？！」  
「很可惜，就是沒有唄。」  
變聲前小孩子稚嫩的聲音，相較之前兇神惡煞的眼神，現在完全是純真小孩子的臉龐，不變的是跟雞冠一樣的髮型、外露的尖牙還有刺青。  
因為衣服沒有尺寸可穿，所以穿著臨時修改的無袖上衣和菱形格紋短褲。

巴托洛米奧今早起床發現他的身體突然變成小孩子。

「沒有什麼異狀嗎？」斯萊曼雙手交放在背後，站在旁邊緩緩的問著。  
巴托洛米奧穿著對方修改的衣服動了動。  
「嗯...感覺沒ㄧㄧ」

  
另一個人突然插話「再怎麼說突然變成小孩子也太荒謬了！！你這幾天有沒有落單被什麼人攻擊還是亂吃什麼東ㄧㄧ」

「捲心菜你吵死了！」一記拳頭就打在卡文迪許的肚子上，對方痛的發出無言抗議，差點就罵出不符合形象的髒話。

「我ㄧ說ㄧ你ㄧ啊！對自己遭遇到這種事難道反應就不會更大一點嗎？」  
不知道是因為肚子還在痛還是為了不要讓對方自尊受傷，卡文迪許蹲著對他吐槽。  
「反正總會有辦法唄！」  
「現在這樣別說是當大船團2號隊長了，連保護自己都做不到吧...而且要是讓其他海賊團的知道打過來你要怎麼辦？」  
「老子又不是廢了，還有果實能力唄！」  
說著就比出手式召喚出屏障。

「....那你說這個跟你一起縮小的屏障大小是怎麼回事。」  
卡文迪許輕鬆的繞過屏障順手揉了一下對方的頭髮，最後用手指撩了一下對方的後頸。  
「唔...！」

巴托洛米奧不甘心的極點...今天之前還可以站在對等地位嘲諷捲心菜，現在完全被當小孩子耍，雖然現在身體真的是小孩子沒錯，他內心並不想跟他示弱，但是現實就跟縮小的屏障一樣是個沒用的防衛。

而且他覺得捲心菜的表現很奇怪，有必要激動成這樣嗎，還不過就是某個能力者偷襲什麼的，找出來打暈不就好了？

他不知道的是，卡文迪許從看到他小孩子的模樣時心臟就中了無數支箭，以至於“稍微“激動了點...

此時的卡文迪許雖然面無表情，可是內心卻是：  
可惡這也太可愛了吧！就算在生氣也是好可愛好想一直欺負他...不行！卡文迪許！這樣會被更討厭...但跟平常對自己的臭臉也差太多了不管是誰反正做得好！

默默在內心比了一個讚。

還有斯萊曼，衣服Good job!無袖上衣跟露膝短褲的殺傷力真可怕。

壓下內心激動，卡文迪許偷偷把不小心上揚的嘴角收回來，說道：「既然你連自保都有危險，那麼在你找到方法變回來之前，我就勉為其難留在這艘船上當保鏢，你可要好好感謝我。」  
「啥？！」  
「斯萊曼，船上就交給你了！」

  
然後白馬號就開走了。

「......」

「哼！隨便你唄，我要回房間了！」做了個針對性的鬼臉搭上砰的一聲關門聲。

卡文迪許看到人走了之後揉了揉臉，他不知道自己還能憋多久，然後他聽到另一邊有人在叫他。

「捲心菜船長...」  
什麼捲心菜船長啊....他看到一直都在一旁目睹全程的岡比亞和其他船員們，揮了揮手叫他過去。

「我們老大超可愛的對吧？」  
這點他超級同意。  
「啊不過他不喜歡別人這樣說他，也不喜歡被當弱者，從以前就是這樣啦，所以現在才會長成這個樣子...」  
所以剛剛才這麼不爽嗎？

「捲心菜船長跟老大是這個對吧？」  
岡比亞伸出小拇指。  
所以說捲心菜船長是什麼啊....等等...  
「你說什麼...？」

「唉？還不是嗎？因為每次老大看到你的眼神都不一樣，你又追的這麼勤我們都以為已經成了耶哈哈哈抱歉！」

「眼神不一樣？他不是一直都很討厭我嗎？」態度從來沒變過，雖然該做的都做了，不該...好像也沒有什麼不該做的，就差沒辦法和對方確認關係，本少爺可是明講了好幾次啊！憑他的資質，一般人早就淪陷了好嗎。

「你可別小看我們這些從小一起長大的人啊~」岡比亞不好意思的抓了抓頭。

喔他有點嫉妒了，好吧是非常嫉妒。

「總之呢ㄧ」岡比亞拍了卡文迪許的肩膀「我們都很看好你。」後面一群人笑得燦爛跟著點頭。

巴托洛米奧回到房間之後爬上床，大字躺著卻睡不著，就這麼盯著天花板發呆。  
剛才一氣之下就跑回來了，現在也不想出去看到某人，想到捲心菜就這樣順理成章賴在船上就很不爽，平常跑來難道還不夠唄？如果他想追隨魯夫前輩加入俱樂部也就算了，但是並沒有，每次都把他拖去各種奇怪的地方，有時被海軍追殺就把人一起打跑，或是躲在巷子ㄧㄧ

啊啊好煩燥.....

他隨手抓了喬巴前輩的等身玩偶就抱在床上打滾，如果可以的話他好想抱抱看真的喬巴前輩，不知道對方會不會困擾？

直到他對上不知道何時站在門口卡文迪許的眼....

「你要進別人房間都不會敲門嗎！！」  
「我敲了，但你都沒反應我只好開門看看是怎麼回事。」  
「那你看夠了可以滾了唄！」

  
「...噗...哈哈哈哈哈原來你也有這麼可愛到一面啊！」  
巴托洛米奧愣了一下才知道對方在說什麼，立刻把娃娃放回原位之後改成雙手交叉盤腿坐在床上生悶氣。  
「不准說那兩個字！」  
「什麼？“可愛”嗎？」  
卡文迪許沒有隱藏臉上的笑意，反而走向床邊坐下。

他覺得自己的空間一直在被侵犯，自尊被慢慢剝掉，一直武裝起來的形象完完全全被拔的一乾二淨，還被死對頭全部看光，巴托洛米奧從來沒有像今天這樣感到這麼無力過。

  
  
卡文迪許還得寸進尺的就這麼側躺下來。

「出去...」  
「那可不行，我現在得看著你的安全才行。」  
「不要把我當小孩子！」  
卡文迪許一把撈過巴托洛米奧，讓他靠在自己的胸前。  
「喂...！你別太過分了唄！」  
卡文迪許為了讓他冷靜下來還順著背後安撫著。  
「現實來說你是小我兩歲沒錯啊，前輩照顧後輩有什麼錯嗎？」  
「老子才沒這麼軟弱需要別人保護唄！」  
「嗯你可是打進了競技場決賽，還打敗了幹部的人呢，我可沒瞧不起你。」  
「哼我討厭你...」他想不到有什麼可以回嘴。

對方漸漸冷靜下來，跟小動物一樣乖乖趴著，他才開口：  
「...你真的討厭我嗎？」

已經沒有什麼可以武裝自己了，就跟剛出生的草食動物一樣，那就乾脆放棄偽裝好了...他覺得好累....  
「...........其實沒有這麼討厭唄...只是覺得你很煩.....」  
對方的聲音悶悶的，說話也不看著他。  
「......正常人應該要被我嚇到才對，為什麼你要一直煩我啊....」

因為很可愛，啊這個不行，現在氣氛正好不可以說這個。  
不過卡文迪許總算知道對方為什麼對他的態度都是厭惡，因為討厭是小孩子最單純的自衛方法。

現在在他面前的，才是最真實的巴托洛米奧。

「沒辦法啊，就喜歡上你了，要我講幾百遍都不會膩的。」

巴托洛米奧耳根紅紅的。

第一次，有人跟他這麼說，雖然對方是個人格分裂又自戀到極點的臭屁傢伙，不過說真的，他並沒有這麼討厭他。

「雖然我已經表示好幾次，但我還是希望聽到你內心真實的回覆...」

  
「...你喜歡我嗎？」

「大概唄...」  
他花了很大的力氣加上滿臉通紅才有辦法說出這一句話。

卡文迪許對巴托洛米奧跨出的這一步開心到不行。

那天晚上海上風平浪靜，平穩的海波映照出滿月的投影，岡比亞他們知道老大的心境有了什麼變化，決定私底下偷偷慶祝。

你說讓巴托洛米奧恢復原狀？那就是之後的事情了。

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 覺得死對頭是個很難處理的關係，雖然我家的是卡文大單箭頭，然後巴托開屏障擋掉ry  
> 然後我想(讓卷心菜)對這個巴托下手怎麼辦？(胡言亂語


End file.
